howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Windstriker
|Source = Franchise}} The Windstriker is a large Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Windstriker was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Hobblegrunt, Raincutter, Thornridge, Threadtail, and two other unknown dragons. Physical Appearance Egg A Windstriker's egg looks like a bean. It has teal, yellow, and white stripes covering it with multiple curved thorns on it. Hatchling to Adult Windstrikers come in a wide variety of colors. Windstrikers have a long, slender neck and jagged-edged wings They have several spikes on their tail and neck, and a large one on the tip of their snout. Titan Wing Although the Titan Wing Windstriker does not have much differences as compared to the Broad Wing stage other than exaggerated spikes, there is a major change in color. Titan Wing Windstrikers are glossy blue in color. They have a longer horn on the top of its snout and two large horns on their chin. The patterns on their body have been reduced to small white spots. The canine teeth on the mandible have also been elongated and jut out from the mouth. Abilities Super-heated Air The Windstriker can produce large amounts of super-heated air to attack its opponents. It is possible that the Windstriker heats air up with its fire and then, direct it at its opponents. A Windstriker's air is hot enough to set its foes ablaze. According to ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, if a Windstriker blows hot air into the ocean, it becomes "pleasantly warm". Firepower Although the Windstriker is not known to use fire to attack others, it uses fire to light up and illuminate dark caves. Skydiving Similar to the Night Fury and several other dragons, the Windstriker has the ability to skydive, a maneuver not all dragons can master. Strength and Combat Windstrikers are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects. Windstrikers are very good fighters, as they are able to hold their own against other dragons, such as the Thunderclaw. Endurance and Stamina Windstrikers have large amounts of stamima, for they are able to travel great distances, while carrying heavy objects, without showing any signs of exhaustion. Behaviour and Personality Windstrikers are peaceful dragons, but can become aggresive when provoked. They are extremely territorial and will protect their homes at any costs. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Several Windstrikers were seen in Valka's Mountain, along with her other wild dragons, including Snaggletooth. All the Windstrikers from Valka's Mountain fought viciously in the battle at Drago's Army. At one point, Valka helped Winged Warden defeat an armoured Thunderclaw. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Windstrikers bowed to their new Alpha. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World When the people of Berk decided to move to the Hidden World, all the Windstrikers of the island began the journey too, carrying different things, such as ships. They eventually arrived at New Berk, where they settled down for a while. Many wild Windstrikers were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, showing respect for their Alpha. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Toothless, all the Windstrikers from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel's ships and freed the Windstrikers, along with the other dragons, which returned to New Berk. When the battle ended, Hiccup realised that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Windstrikers, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Windstriker's name was first revealed in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, along with is abilities. Winged Warden and Snaggletooth are two individuals introduced in the game too. Trivia *The Windstriker greatly resembles the Razorwhip, a fellow Sharp Class dragon. This could just be a coincidence or it might mean that the two species are somehow closely related. References Site Navigation Category:Sharp Class Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species